untitled for now
by Haruka13666
Summary: The seekers in here are no longer OC's but i still like this fic, i like how it came out so its staying up


Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers I do own Phoenix and Avalanche, two of my OC's that are in this. ok this is also my first Transformer story so I know that it's crap, also Red might be a bit ooc, i've only seen him a little bit in one episode, and I just thought that maybe he coul also be a bit carring I dunno =/

A light orangey-yellow Seeker sat next to Red Alert in the security control room, helping watch the monitors. Red Alert kept glancing back and forth from the monitors to the Seeker and after a while decided to speak.

"…Phoenix?" The youngling Seeker looked up at him.

There was a slight pause. "…I've been…meaning to tell you something…but had never really…" he paused again, trailing off. "…I knew your parents."

Phoenix's blue optics widened. "Y-you knew my mom and dad?"

Red Alert nodded. "They were very good friends of mine, before I had training to be a Security Director and before this horrible war started." He smiled a little, remembering the time when there was peace on Cybertron. "You look so much like your mother."

"But…but how do you know they were my mommy and daddy?"

The Lamborghini smiled again. "I was there when you were sparked. They had wanted me to be apart of it since we had been long time friends, but also they felt nervous about bringing a sparkling into the world at a time of war. So I was there also to make sure the area was safe… They had asked me to promise them that…if anything happened to them…" He looked down briefly, and then back at Phoenix. "That I would make sure that you were safe"

"That's why you always make sure I'm somewhere safe every fight? And why you keep making sure Avy's treating me good and got mad when he talked me into sparkbonding? And almost killed that Decepticon when he…when he…" He trailed off, unable to say it. Remembering the pain and fear he felt when the larger Decepticon forced himself on him, twice. Phoenix shut his optics and whimpered slightly.

"Yes little Phoenix, that is why." Red Alert said, gently placing a hand on Phoenix's shoulder to bring him out of the memory. "…He's never going to hurt you again, I'm going to protect and look out for you. I promised you parents and I promise you again, now…"

The young Seeker slumped against him, clinging slightly. Red Alert froze from the sudden contact but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms protectively around the young child. "All this time…I thought I was alone and that only Avy and Mint cared about me…" He began to cry a little. "T-thank you for telling me…" Red Alert lightly stroked the back of Phoenix's helm.

A few moments later the doors to the room slid open allowing a young brown and black seeker to enter. "There you are, Phee! I've been lookin' everywhere for you. Didn't know you were in here gettin' cuddles, actually also didn't know Red Paranoid Alert was the cuddling type."

Red Alert vented air. "Hello Avalanche" he said with a highly annoyed tone.

"Mind if I steal Phee for a bit?" Avalanche said with his normal grin.

Red Alert sighed again and looked down to see Phoenix blinking up at him with bright blue optics. "Avy and me'll stay in the base this time, promise."

Red Alert sighed for a third time "Fine, I'll be able to keep an optic on you two anyway." He said, gesturing to one of the many monitors in the room. "And Avalanche, do behave yourself and keep your hands to yourself" he added in such a fatherly way it surprised even him.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Avalanche replied, rolling his optics. Phoenix hopped off his chair and after waving bye to Red Alert, left with Avalanche.

Before the door slid shut again, the Security Director was able to hear a bit of their conversation.

"So what was with the sudden closeness with Red all about?" Avalanche asked.

"He knew my mommy and daddy! He was there when I was born! They had been friends!"

"…So he's…whats the earth term for it…your god father?"

"Yep!"

There was a groan. "Does this mean I have to be nicer to him now?"

The door slid shut cutting off the rest. Red Alert smiled and turned his attention back to his work.


End file.
